Kinn: An MRated Christmas Eve
by LittlePinkHouses
Summary: This is a spin off section from my story Something New For The Both Of Us, however you don't have to read it to know what's going on here. Although it may help you get a sense of their relationship.  Between chapters 11-12 of the story . Slash


**A/N: If you are reading my story (Something New For The Both Of Us) then this is set between Chapters 11-12, I told you I would do an M-Rated spin off - although I didn't think it would be so bad. First time at writing smutty stuff, but I enjoyed it and it was a different experience; so please enjoy. If you're not reading my story - hello! Enjoy this as a late Christmas bit of porn. :)**  
**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, whatever.**  
**Also, reviews would be LOVELY especially on this fic, then I know whether or not to include more. Thanks! **

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and while the rest of the family were out at the Annual Lima Christmas Eve Parade, which was a dreadful waste of time but tradition, Finn and Kurt were downstairs in Kurt's room. Here's a nice sexual innuendo for you – they were sharing early Christmas presents.

It was strange; Kurt's room was usually just a plain white room which had become a second home to Finn recently. His room always felt like another world, somewhere Finn – and Kurt – could escape to, somewhere nothing else mattered a part from the two of them. But tonight it felt different, almost heavy with the endless volume of lust, love and need each of them produced. Kurt was sprawled out, completely naked, on his bed with Finn hovering over him romantically; occasionally reaching down for a hot, wet kiss which caused both boys to grow even more aroused with every touch.

A moan was shared as their kiss deepened and Finn pushed his finger in further, shaking a little.

"Finn...?" Kurt whispered through a pleasurable but agitated grunt, "We've done this before. It's just like before, don't be afraid." Kurt whispered disjointedly through breaths and moans.

"W-what if I hurt you?" Finn whispered back, scared and still shaking inside of Kurt.

"C'mere," Kurt said quietly, nudging his head back encouraging Finn to come closer. Another passionate kiss was shared and Kurt shut his eyes tightly, putting his all into it. "Don't worry about that, I promise you – this is what I want. _You,_ all of you."

Finn smiled happily and sweetly, sitting back up to cover the remainder of his fingers in the thick sticky lube. He slowly and gently slid his middle finger inside Kurt's tight ring of muscle loosening him, stretching him. Kurt moaned, his breath getting faster and faster as Finn pumped his hand in rhythm. Adding another finger and gliding in and out faster and faster.

Kurt was coming undone before him and Finn _loved _it. He always loved it, every time they did this Finn would enter this blissful place and Kurt would be all that existed. He tried not to focus on what was to come; going all the way because he knew just as much as Kurt that he would hurt him. Finn was bigger than Kurt, as Kurt rightfully stated when they first got a bit carried away when making out. They were both scared as hell, Finn showing it easily and obviously and Kurt hiding it, covering it up with sweet, soft compliments and "don't worry"'s. But they both knew that it didn't hide the fact that Finn was about to take Kurt's virginity and possibly change their relationship and they were both scared.

Finn carried on stretching Kurt open, ready for him, planting soft and harsh kisses along his thighs, gently stroking one of his hip bones. As Finn kissed further and further down Kurt's inner thigh his breath hitched and Kurt found himself holding it inside him. Finn looked up at him after he breathed in and didn't breath out, Kurt had flung his head further back into the pillows; his mouth gaping open and back slightly arched. Finn smirked; _he _was doing this, making Kurt feel this way. Finn always hated people who were overly dominate in sex, he'd watched it online and thought it was alright if you wanted a kinky time just not for romance.

But for some reason, seeing Kurt like that – completely taken by him - turned him on to the extreme. Finn lowered his head and took Kurt in his mouth. Engulfing Kurt's throbbing, pink and flushed cock in his mouth; getting lower and lower with every bob. He swirled his tongue around the width of him and across the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt's back was a complete arch, his breathing was irregular and his moans were loud enough to disturb the whole town. Thank God their parents were out. With his right hand pre-occupied, twisting and curling inside Kurt and his mouth busy sucking Kurt; his left hand decided to go the full distance and tease his boyfriend a lot more.

Something Finn had researched after taking a well (sexually) educated bath with Kurt was how much he liked to be touched. Finn rubbed his thumb against Kurt's hipbones – Finn loved Kurt's hipbones – and moved his hand slowly up his body. Spreading from his fingers to his palm massaging Kurt's sides and lightly brushing the goose bumps that gradually grew on his pale skin. He reached where he was heading, Kurt's nipple, and teased it by messaging and gently twisting, lightly rubbing his index finger against it and nipping it slightly. Kurt was muttering incoherent words or numbers or some kind of song, and Finn loved the way he was quickly losing control.

"Finn!" Kurt screamed, like he was holding it back convincing himself he was in control when he clearly, obviously wasn't.

"Finn! Please! I-I can't wait much longer... Need you in me... _Now!"_ He muttered under his breath and moans.

Finn freed his mouth after a gentle last suck and smiled innocently at Kurt, his fingers still inside him – well and truly stretching him open. Finn crawled forward once more to press a soft but salty kiss firmly on Kurt's swollen lips (he bit his lip too much – bad habit).

_Okay, okay – condom. Get the fucking condom Finn._ Finn thought to himself, for some reason he had almost frozen on the spot, mind blank, cock twitching. His little problem was a lot better than it was, like a lot. Kurt had been 'training' him to hold it in, to think of things that couldn't possibly turn him on any further – like Schuester screwing Rachel, the infamous Mailman, road kill – anything just anything. Finn just had to remember it all and give Kurt the best night of his life.

"Finn... Hurry!"

Kurt was squirming underneath him, begging and pleading, his breath shaking; while Finn slid the condom over his overly sensitive member which had yet to be touched. The sudden contact almost, _almost_ sent him over the edge but he held it and got the condom on as quickly as possible. He then got pissed when it didn't happen as smoothly as he had hoped; the lube that was still laced on his fingers made everything two times more difficult than it needed to be – fuck Santana. Fuck her, it's her fault they had to use a condom, why did she have to sleep with the whole school and then have sex with Finn?

He looked over at Kurt; saw him smiling in complete bliss but his eyes in desperate need of being touched, of being loved. That sight got Finn in to action, made him forget his brief moment of anger towards Santana and reminded him of what and who he loved.

He took Kurt's legs and rested them on his shoulders, placing himself between the space Kurt's legs created. Finn was getting more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by, he cared for Kurt and this could make them or break them. He couldn't get it wrong. He had applied more lube onto his cock and around Kurt's hole before he reached forward and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips; looking deep into his eyes.

"Are you ready? We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Finn whispered rather calmly much to his surprise.

"Please, Finn." Kurt said slowly and quietly, "I'm ready, God, I'm so ready."

Kurt kept his eyes locked on Finn's, speaking through looks, as Finn pushed slowly and ever so gently in. Kurt's face scrunched almost immediately as Finn entered Kurt, it wasn't _pain_ as such, more an unusual sensation. Kurt's eyes opened again, encouraging Finn to move in more, to complete the fill. Finn was doing well; the tight, tight heat that had surrounded his dick was unbelievable. It was _so_ tight. He never expected it to be that good, he wasn't even fully in yet and hadn't even begin to thrust (although he wanted to desperately) but it was so much better than anything they'd done before.

And much better than anything Santana offered.

Finn moved in slower when he knew he was almost fully inside Kurt, wanted to make sure Kurt was comfortable. So far, he had moaned and grunted – muttering 'please' and 'more' repeatedly which was actually helpful to Finn. A few more pushes and Finn was in;

"Wait. Stop," Kurt moaned, arching his back and burying the back of his head in the pillows.

"Shit, am I hurting you?" Finn said flushed with panic.

"No, no, I'm loving every-every minute of it. J-just wait, I-I want to _feel_ you." Kurt lifted his head and kissed Finn firmly and lovingly. "You're _inside_ me, fully inside me." He whispered.

"I know," Finn chuckled in disbelief. "You're so tight Kurt. I-I'm gonna need to move soon; I-if you want this to last." He stuttered.

Kurt nodded and kissed him again as Finn pulled out and pushed slowly back in. The tightness that came and went with every push in and pull out was a beautiful feeling. Honestly beautiful, something he'd never felt before but hoped to feel as much as he possibly could in the future. Kurt began to moan loudly, straight from the back of his throat, low and lustful. There was one push where Kurt suddenly lost complete control of himself.

"Finn! Oh God, Finn! Faster, please Finn!" He almost screamed.

Finn smirked and did what he was told, he assumed he'd hit Kurt's prostate. Finn had practised finding it, with his fingers it wouldn't take him long and he'd have Kurt begging in seconds – with his hips and dick it was a lot harder. But he got it eventually and the extra dancing lessons helped with his thrusting, Kurt said it would come in handy; Finn just didn't see why until now.

Finn gained speed and depth with ever single thrust that hit Kurt; he was making 'uh' noises which eventually turned into fast paced mumbles of 'Finn'. Finn began to kiss Kurt's neck leaving a distinctive mark which would be hard to cover and explain in the morning. He moved to Kurt's jaw line while he let his hips fuck Kurt harder and harder. He was beginning to lose it now, the heat and tight clamped down muscle surrounding his hard cock was unbearable but so _amazing._ It took its toll and Finn began to literally pound Kurt into the mattress and it was much appreciated on Kurt's part.

"Again," Kurt kept repeating after the occasional long, powerful, deep thrust inside.

Each time Finn would hit that spot that sent Kurt into a wild but whimpering mess, he'd look down and see that flushed face, eyes shut and lips bitten. Finn moaned loudly and began to completely lose it, moaning and shouting and grunting with every thrust – getting faster and faster. _Mailman, mailman, Schuester, Rachel, dead squirrels, mailman, dead cows._

"Finn, I'm gon-na c-c..." Kurt stuttered but couldn't finish his sentence but Finn understood.

"I know, me t-too," Finn stammered and pushed in further.

They both came, moaning each other's names, Finn on his last thrust straining it out, stretching his body and legs as he came inside Kurt. Kurt came shortly after, groaning and digging his nails into Finn's back to grip onto something – anything. It was too powerful, like a bullet that had shot straight through his body and out onto his and Finn's stomach. Finn rode out both of their orgasms, truly using all his energy. Finn buried his face into Kurt's neck, both breathing heavily; he planted soft, pathetic kisses on Kurt's jaw line and eventually found his lips mumbling things like 'thank you' and 'you're amazing'.

Finn slowly and as gently as he could pulled out of Kurt, he winced and groaned in slight pain but the sweet, happy and peaceful smile he emitted was a Christmas present in itself. Finn took the condom off, tied it and binned it. Of course the bin was on the other side of the room which meant he had no energy to actually _get _there, but somehow he managed to flop off the bed and drop in it the bin. Before plopping down roughly next to a boneless, ruffled, naked Kurt.

Kurt turned his head to the side and smiled at Finn so brightly, his eyes were almost shut but he was genuinely happy. He wasn't a virgin anymore and as Kurt rested a hand on his own stomach he realised he really needed to clean himself off. Finn was palming at his stomach, clearly thinking the same.

"Top draw babe," Kurt chuckled, aimlessly waving his arm towards the bedside table on Finn's side of the bed.

Finn found Kurt's supply of cleansing wipes in his draw, he blushed when Finn handed them over; claiming that Finn would moan if it involved moving more than two inches. That was true.

They cleaned each other off, which was a mistake because it turned them on and they had no energy left, not tonight anyway. Pleasant sighs were shared and soft, loving kisses too. As they lay down beside each other, still naked, in Kurt's bed, wrapped between the sheets in each other's arms, Kurt whispered something.

"I'm not a virgin anymore."

"How does it feel?" Finn whispered back, linking their fingers together as some kind of support mechanism and sign of affection.

"I feel like a man," Kurt said gruffly, in his sarcastic ways. Finn chuckled and planted a soft, light kiss on his head. "No, but seriously Finn, that was amazing. I never thought that would even happen to me – heck I never _any_ of this would happen to me. At least not with you, God, Finn I'm so grateful."

"So I did good?"

"No. You were perfect." Kurt smiled up at him before he buried his face in Finn's bare chest.

Finn was proud of himself, he'd done something right for once; "As were you Kurt, as were you."

They fell into a sleepy silence, each content with one another's actions and at one with each other's rise and fall of breaths. Kurt's eyes slowly shut but didn't fall into a deep sleep just yet, unlike Finn who was thinking of the perfect way to phrase his thank you.

"Kurt, you know how Schue said that Christmas is a time for thanks?"

"Mhmm."

"Well I know it's not Christmas just yet, but thank you. Thank you for tonight, tomorrow, yesterday, last week, next week, next year, the next minute. Just thank you for every single second you've spent with me, I'm so grateful I've found someone who makes me feel like I'm worth something."

Kurt's eyes began to tear, maybe it was realisation of just happened, or Finn pouring his heart out or all of the above but he gripped Finn tighter then looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you for being the Christmas present that will never end, Finn." Kurt reached up and placed a passionate and sweet kiss to Finn's lips before resting their foreheads together.

"God, I love you." Kurt whispered clearly into Finn's lips, looking straight into his deep and dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you _so_ much, Kurt," he whispered back, closing the gap and kissing him. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
